Skully and Foxy Fox
Overview Skully shares an abnormally close relationship with Foxy, unlike most of the ones he connects with. Foxy has watched Skully grow up from an infant to who he is now, making him one of the few that knew Skully before his life-changing event. The two get along very well, often drinking, sailing, comforting each other, and at times, just talking. Before The Series Foxy has known Skully his whole life, though he only recalls it because of his programming. The animatronic, itself, existed several years before it was ever possessed. Foxy is one of the few who knew Skully was a girl before a guy and saw how happy and carefree Skully was before his mother was killed. When Skully's mother died, Tobias was also killed. Tobias, being the child's soul that possessed Foxy, shared a class with Skully in early elementary and the two were on good terms, though not truly friends. Fortunately, because Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria was always closed by the time the animatronics walked freely, so Skully never wound up in any predicaments that could have gotten him killed. Since he came every year on his birthday, never missing one, he got to watch as Foxy went from an attraction to being shut down around the time of the possession, so he would often visit Foxy in his shut down attraction, sneaking in as to not get caught. Most of his time was spent talking to the animatronic, taking pictures, and sharing a seemingly one-sided friendship with him. As Skully went into his teenage years, still alone in the world, he realized that Foxy was his only friend, so his only chance at romance was with the same animatronic. This led him to treat them as if they were in a relationship. Mexico 10: Defective For Skully's belated birthday, he and Isis went to Freddy Fazebear's Pizzaria as custom and noticed it was being shut down. Since they were in need of nightguards, they signed up for a temporary job together until the close of the establishment at the end of the week. Skully and Foxy didn't have too much interaction towards the beginning, but it was assumed that Foxy was attempting to murder him. Later on, however, Foxy was the first to return a little to normal and remember Skully. He stood in Skully's defense, refusing to hurt him, which led to a fight between himself and Freddy. Once things had settled down, Skully took the time to fix up Foxy to repair his broken voice box, loose jaw, and suit tears. Immediately afterwards, they discuss past events and even how Foxy initially hated Skully amongst the other humans that had tossed him aside and forgotten about him. Skully was his one ray of sunshine his whole life. After joking about them being in a relationship before, Foxy mentioned not really minding it and the two entered an official relationship. UCOA 1: The Search UCOA 2: UCOA 3: UCOA 4: UCOA 5: UCOA 6: UCOA 7: UCOA 8: UCOA 9: UCOA 10: Italy 5: Grand Reopening The episode opens up with Foxy and the others having been missing for a few days, leading Skully and Isis on a hunt. After the first place had been bought by them, it was revealed that there was a seocnd location opening in Italy, which was still a few days from opening, but owned by the same manager as before. Foxy was locked on stage and guarded by Mangle, eventually freed by Mangle rather than Skully, though the two were very happy to see each other once more. Foxy was briefly caught between Skully and Mangle fighting over him, but the two managed to agree to share. It was shown that despite what the two had been through, Foxy was the first among the original four to give up hope, feeling horrible that he had written off his trust in Skully so quickly when he did indeed come. Skully managed to fix up Foxy and the others once again, but were met with the manager being a threat. After the fight was over, Skully wound up badly injured and had to be taken to the hospital where he awoke to bandages, apparently having collapsed a lung when one of his ribs broke off and punctured it. It was revealed that after patching up his lung, his rib had actually been replaced by a metal one from Foxy, himself, as a gesture of love. With the two recovering, Skully asked about their possibly being complications regarding the child's possession of the suit and there being a part of that suit now inside of him as well. Foxy was unsure of how it would affect Skully, if there even was an effect. Greece 1: I Forgot To Mansion Marriage Proposal: Skully Calloway X Foxy Fox Skully proposed to Foxy with a unique ring that slided open to double as an earring. It was gold and engraved with their names on it. Due to Foxy's metal hand not fitting the ring and the normal hand normally being used for everything, he typically keeps the ring in his ear, which he refers to as his luck charm. They planned for a pirate-themed wedding, to which Tobias seemed eager to do since that was what he wanted to have when he grew up before his death. Bon Voyage 1: Bon Voyage 2: Bon Voyage 3: California 2: Fire In Your Eyes FNAF! Childhood! Amnesia! Peace!